Check-Up
by flickeringdreams
Summary: A long-term crush can finally bloom! DoctorxClaire fluff, oneshot.


**Hey, everyone. Lately, I've been reallllly liking the Doctor, who'll be referred to as Trent here. So, here's some Traire fluff~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of these characters!**

**! . ! . ! .**

_Brrrrrrrringggg!_

Claire jumped as her dusty old phone rang for the first time since she moved in two years ago. The white telephone had a curly cord and sat, hidden from view, on her dresser under some old empty seed packages.

She whisked over and sent her hand over the packages, sending them flying. She answered the loud – and obnoxious – phone and smiled, even though the person on the other end couldn't see her.

"Hello?" she asked, blinking her long blonde bangs out of her eyes.

"Hi, Claire. It's Trent. How are you?" the blonde's heart skipped a beat. Doctor! He had been her secret crush since she moved into Mineral Town.

"I-I'm fine. How a-are you?" Putting her pale hand over the speaker, Claire cleared her throat. _Stop stuttering!_ she yelled at herself silently.

"I'm great. Could you pop by a moment? I'm thinking you may need a check-up. You haven't had one since you moved in." Claire's heart sank. Was that it? Just... a check-up, which would probably be done by Elli, her crush's assistant?

Her thoughts flew to Elli. She knew the brunette had feelings for Trent. And she got to spend time with him constantly! Her heart ached when she thought of seeing the bubbly young woman talking – or should she say flirting – with the hunky doctor.

Yes, she knew she was jealous, thank you very much.

"Hello? Claire? You there?" Trent's deep voice sounded over the phone again, and Claire jolted out of her thoughts, nearly dropping the phone.

"Y-yes! I-I'll be over in a few minutes." As she contemplated what to say next, she heard Elli's soft voice call the doctor's name.

"See you then. Good-bye." The line died with a soft _click_. Claire found a small lump in her throat.

She really liked Trent.

But she was going over to his clinic!

The blonde bounced on her toes a moment, then hurried to her small bathroom. She brushed her long hair carefully, then brushed her teeth quickly. She had only just changed out of her other sweaty clothes, so she hurried out of her home, locking it and skipped out into town.

! . ! . !

Claire stood outside of the Clinic, taking deep breaths. She had to look calm and collected, not anxious and hopeful. The wind picked up, knocking her off balance slightly, but just enough to totter on one foot and fall over, knocking her head on the Clinic sign.

"Ouch!" she yelped, before she could suppress it. It didn't so much hurt that much; she was just clumsy enough that making vocal responses was immediate, even if it didn't hurt at all.

The door flung open inwards, and raven-black hair popped out. A head mirror sat on the man's forehead, and his downward-pointing eyebrows were narrowed in concern.

"Claire! Are you all right?" His hand reached out as she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine." She grasped his hand, noting its warmth, and let him pull her up. He smiled, though she noticed him check her forehead for any bumps or bruises.

Trent led her inside, passing Elli, who stared in astonishment at Claire. Claire smiled at her as the doctor led her into his little office. A small cot or two sat just inside another room, of course only separated by curtains. Claire sat down on one, and Trent sat next to her.

"Let me check your head," she murmured to her, and Claire bent her head, letting her hair be a curtain, hiding her blush as Trent inspected her.

"You're fine." Claire, still slightly red, glanced up at the man. He smiled warmly, his grey eyes softer than she had ever seen.

"I know how you feel about me, Claire," he whispered. Claire got even redder.

"You... do?" Doctor nodded.

"Yes. And..." He reached out a hand and brushed away a stray strand of her hair.

"I feel the same way about you." His finger brushed her chin and tilted her head upward.

"Claire... do you want to get dinner with me sometime? We could go to Doug's, if you like..." He reddened a bit, his talk finally seeming to get to him.

"I mean, if you want." Claire grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Sure. I... I'd like that." The two grinned at each other, before Trent leaned forward slowly. Claire let out a silent gasp and gripped his hand, before leaning forward as well. Doctor's eyes widened, then he relaxed a bit and closed the distance between them.

Claire's eyes fluttered closed as their lips met and her fantasies finally came true. That sounded cheesy, but it was true.

His lips were warm against hers, and he tasted slightly like cherries. His strong arms wrapped around her and brought her closer, while her hands reached up to play with his onyx hair. The kiss may have lasted a heartbeat or a year, but all Claire knew was that she felt like she was in heaven.

They pulled apart when a gasp came from the opening in the curtain, and the couple turned to see Elli with her hands clasped to her mouth and tears pricking at her eyes. Her long blue dress whisked at her ankles, and Claire somehow knew that she had come to pursue Trent.

Like that was happening anytime soon.

Claire stood up, her hand clutched in the Doctor's.

"Call me later, or... just stop by," she said softly. He nodded and stood up as well.

"The Clinic's closing soon. Elli can take care for the last half hour. I'll escort you home." Blue and grey eyes met, and smiled at each other.

"Okay," Claire whispered. They brushed past the assistant – who was staying an assistant, for now at least – and Claire winked at her as they passed.

Elli pouted, wanting Trent for herself.

Claire laughed inwardly.

_Yes._

! . ! . !

**Yes, I know I need to work on my fluff a bit, but I like how it turned out. Sorry if it's slightly suggestive, didn't mean it that way at all.**

**Should I work on another fluff, as the date? Review and let me know!**

**Seriously, though, I looove reviews.**


End file.
